That One Thing
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: My new JL lovehate! Lily hates James...James loves to make Lily mad - what happens when new feelings arise, and That One Thing you hate, turns into something you love. Not exactly in line with OotP!
1. A Background Look

That One Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.'cept for a few new characters.the plot.maybe some corny jokes. But please- don't sue- J.K. is the mastermind here.  
  
A/n: Well a full author's note is at the bottom. A basic L/J hate/love fic.but trust me- better than most haha!! Well..that's a lie, I'm trying to get u 2 read it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also- this doesn't exactly fall into OotP, yet why it's called FANfiction. Lol. Read, Review, leave lots of little sprinkled cookies. Adios.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Background Look  
  
*******************  
  
It was a dark night, a cold night, you know.the kind where you can't get to sleep? The wind was howling, blowing the limbs of the trees in all different directions. The sky was overcast, no stars were to be seen. A faint outline of the moon could barely be made out, a full moon at that. It was 9:24 at night, and in Surrey, England, in a regular two story house was a girl. At the top of the stairs, last door on the left. A regular teenage girl, wait no.she wasn't regular, not even at all.  
  
Lillian Michelle Evans, also known as Lily, lay on her bed, wand twirling in hand, watching the limbs on a nearby tree outside sway from right to left. She closed her deep emerald eyes, and let the wind sing to her. Her red, auburn curls of hair fell around her. Her pale, clear complexion, dim from lack of light in the room. Her slender figure was curled slightly, with a red and gold blanket over her toes. She sighed, and opened her eyes, piercing the blackness with the light of her eyes.  
  
Lily was a witch. A 16 year old witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was July, in the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts. She thought of her friends, her professors, her Gryffindor common room, and even of her enemies. Lily was a fairly popular girl. Her name was known, by good standards of course, minus that fact everyone feared ' The Red Head Temper Tantrums' she was known to throw. She hung out with three other girls, who were fairly popular just like her.  
  
Rachel Karen Daly, was at the age of 15, and also a Gryffindor soon- to-be sixth year. Rachel had brown hair, straight hair that fell to mid back. She had blue eyes, which held specks of gold. She was Lily's height, of 5'5", and was a few pounds heavier than Lily, only weighing around 125 lbs. She was known for her sparkling features, which shone with laughter and delight almost all the time. She was a pureblood witch, the opposite of Lily who was a muggle-born. Also like Lily, she was wanted by a lot of boys, but never acted on it. No, that was Alex's job.  
  
Alexis Marie Basil, also known as Alex, had bright blonde hair, cut in a cropped style that bounced frequently. She has hazel eyes, which were known for her 'lingering looks' she gave to the guys who she was interested in that week. Not being the fastest broomstick of the bunch, but definitely the one to catch the most eyes. She was a Gryffindor, sixth year like her friends. Only, her reputation wasn't quite the same. Her name was widely known to be spit out of the mouths of the female population, and rolled of the tongues of the males.in different ways than just one.  
  
The quietest of the group of girls, and definitely most innocent would have to have been little Melanie Grace Owens. She was definitely little, reaching the height of only about 5'0". She had short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She contained a quiet voice, soft features, but a quick mind. She was with Lily at the top of their classes, and thought to be the next Head Girl. She rarely had boyfriends, and rarely was spontaneous. Melanie, known as Mel to her friends was a very unique witch though. She had moved from the states, Ohio to be exact, when she was 13. She transferred from her magical school there, and found a new home with Lily and the gang.  
  
As Lily sat there and smiled at the thoughts of her friends, her smiled altered a bit when she thought of 4 boys. Two of them which she couldn't stand, one who she thought was sent to annoy her, and one who she couldn't figure out ever hung with the other ones. She laughed slightly, The Marauders, prankster kings, and heartbreaking flirts.  
  
Mr. Sirius Black, a name known to everyone who set foot inside Hogwarts' castle. He had black hair, that fell slightly into his eyes, in a very attractive way of course. Everything about Sirius Orion Black was attractive. He had dark brown eyes, that usually shown with mischief of some sort. He had a toned body, a tanned body, and a terrific body that reached six feet at height. His winks were widely known to make the females of Hogwarts weak in the knees, and his laugh was known to make you smile, even if you hated him. He was smart, very clever.although he couldn't have proved the professors of that.  
  
Remus James Lupin, quiet and studious. Remus had blondish/brown hair, that was cut short, like Sirius'. He was barely shorter than Sirius, and but wasn't quite as built. Remus had a mysterious air about him, of course he would.don't all werewolves? Yep, that's right. Remus was a werewolf, and his three best friends were animagi. Now, Mr. Lupin wasn't a heart braking fool, but he held his place with the Marauders for a reason more than just one. He still had his slickness about him.  
  
Peter Kyle Pettigrew. One of the ones Lily hated with a passion. He didn't seem like the 'Marauder type' but he was one, all the same. He was short, maybe 5'5". He was a kind of stalky and beady blue eye that seemed to water most the time. He was quiet, and seemed to be a follower.he was at his friends' beck and call. He wasn't brave, and wasn't very bright. No one understood how he was Gryffindor, but hey- he's a Marauder.and that counts as something.  
  
Alas.James Mathew Potter, prankster extraordinaire, a tease (a very handsome tease), a bright kid, and someone who Lily Evans loathed. James was the little ringleader of the Marauders, and popular beyond belief. Being quidditch captain, and playing chaser, with Sirius on his side, as beater.there was never a better pair. James complimented Sirius in a lot of his looks. James had black hair, which fell to his eyes. only it was untidy and stuck up in every which way. He would always ruffle it, and make it worse.which seemed to drive the female population crazy. He had light brown eyes that sat behind round oval glasses; he could have been described as irresistible. He reached 6'1" and was built like his best friend. If there was anything, just one thing that Lily Evans hated.it was James Potter.he was that one thing.  
  
*****************  
  
Lily sighed, and rolled on her side. ' Just two more weeks until school, only two more weeks and I can go home.' She thought. She loved her family, well.she loved her parents, but her sister Petunia was about to kill her beyond belief. Lily got up and opened her closet door. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and sat at her desk. She began to write.  
  
Rachel,  
Bonjour! How's it going? Well, nothing's new here. Pet's got a new boyfriend. Vernon, what kind of name is that? Anyways, he's a real prick. I can not wait until school! For the love of sprinkled cookies! I need to get away from it all! Hehe. So, that's why I was wondering.you think it'll be ok with your mum if I come and stay with you until school? Pleaseful Rachel! Full of please! I'll send you a burrito! You know how you just love burritos.can't you smell them? MM. ok I'll stop.you hate burritos so Bleh. Well write soon!  
Stars Be Kind, Love Be Kinder,  
Lily  
  
Lily folded the note and attached it to a snowy white owl.  
  
"Take this to Rach, will you?" She asked as she pat the owl. The owl hooted and nipped her finger sweetly. "Thanks Trixie." And with that the owl flew off into the cold, windy night.  
  
*************************  
  
Some odd number of miles away, in a place called Godric's Hollow, was a boy. A teenage boy by the name of James Potter. He lay in bed thinking of school, and trying not to hear the snores of his best friend Sirius. The snores were almost ear shattering.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Padfoot!" James yelled and a pillow collided with Sirius' sleeping face. Sirius grunted and rolled over. "It's no use.I'm never going to sleep again." He whined. Sirius raised his head.  
  
"What? You want Lily to give you hea-" another pillow hit Sirius in the face.  
  
"You finish that sentence and you're dead." James laughed. Sirius ran a hand through his flat hair.  
  
"Cool it Prongs, I know of your love for the Lily- of -the- Valley." Sirius said through a laugh. James' ears went red.  
  
"Ok Padfoot, once again.I do NOT like LILY EVANS! I asked her to go out with me as a joke! You know, haha funny funny?" James looked at his friends.  
  
"Oh yes James, that was priceless.a true knee slapper that one." Sirius said as he rolled his eyes. " And you carved a 'L.E.' in your desk for the laughter of it too huh?"  
  
"For the love of everything magical! I do not like Evans! Repated- I DO NOT LIKE LILY EVANS!' James shouted, he finished heaving.  
  
"Whoa- hold it Prongs.no need to get in violent mode, I'm only jokin'." Sirius said with a grin that clearly stated, 'Aren't I an arse?'  
  
"Whatever.go back to sleep Sirius." James said laying back down.  
  
"Yes sir, captain sir!" Sirius said saluting nobody and lying back down. " You know Prongs, it's a pure shame you don't like Lily. She is one fine piece of as-"  
  
"SIRIUS!" James cried, a pillow flying from his bed.  
  
**************************  
  
A/n: Okie doke, well.that's chapter one. IN case your wondering, this story KIND OF follows OotP, but not completely! After all. its FANfiction right? Well, second chapter should be coming out soon. ALSO! The 'stars be kind, love be kinder' deal, belongs to my friend!! It's Karen's! Not mine! See that button? The one that says 'Review'? CLICK IT NOW!  
  
*melissa 


	2. The Many Shades of Lily

Disclaimer: Alrite. you guys know I don't own anything but plot n new characters.please no throwing of cookies or sueing the fabulous Tink. Thanks kindly.  
  
A/n: Hello guys! Alrite, well I didn't exactly get as many reviews as liked, but no worries here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed anyways..the three of you guys.ya'll are awesome! Whoo! ::gives out koolaid:: hehe. Well, to.whoever asked if I was from Ohio, that;s a negatory. I'm not, but I wish I was! Lol. Ok, onto the fabulous chapter two!  
  
*~**~**~**~*  
  
Chapter 2 - The Many Shades Of Lily  
  
*~**~**~**~*  
  
It'd been two days since Lily had owled Rachel about staying over. She was sitting on her bed, trying desperately to finish last minute Potions homework for Professor Jinkins.  
  
"Damn." Lily cursed in a soft voice. " Where's the bloody answer?" she asked herself why flipping violently through her book. She heard a tapping noise on her window and smiled as she saw Trixie, her owl, fluttering outside the window, a note clasped in her claws. She let Trixie in and sat to read the note.  
  
My dear Silly-Billy-Tilly-Lily,  
  
How are you my dear!? Like the intro? Tilly-Lily seems to fit you perfect, describes your personality huh? I know.my brilliance astounds you right? Haha, I made a funny! Anyways, reguarding you wanting to come stay at my habitat. the parentals gave that a positive all the way! Yay! Hehe. So, they say you can come whenever you want, you can go with us to buy the wonderful items they will request of us for school. So ask your mum, and send little Trixie back as soon as possible! I'll talk to you soon!  
  
With Love, Magic, and Little Cookies,  
The Beautiful, Sweet, Funny, Careing, One of a Kind. alright, I'll quit.  
Rachel  
  
Lily laughed as she folded up the letter, Rachel did have a sense of humor. She got up and skipped down the stairs to ask her mom about leaving. She walked into the dining room to see her mom, dad, and Petunia eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Blossom," Mr. Evans said as Lily walked in. She smiled at the old nickname. Lily got her red hair form her dad. But otherwise, all looks came from her mom. Even the startling orbs of green people called her eyes.  
  
"Morning dad." She said as she seated herself. "Eggs?" Her mom asked as she poured her a glass of water. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Nope, just wanted to ask a favor." She smiled. Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
"What now? You want to go stay with your little freaky friends? Please do. get out of my sight." She scowled as her mom sent her a death glare. Lily just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right you are Pet. Mum, Rachel wanted to know if I could go stay with her, until the school term started and all." She looked her mom with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I don't see why not, Daniel?" Her mom looked at Mr. Evans.  
  
"Sounds great." He said looking at the paper. Lily smiled.  
  
"Score! Thanks you guys! I'm going to owl Rach, can I leave Friday?" She asked. Her parents just nodded as Lily ran back up the stairs.  
  
********************************  
  
It was Friday morning, and the Potter Mansion was noiseless. Well, minus the snores of Sirius Black echoing down the halls. James rolled over and opened his eyes. A loud scream came out of his mouth. Sirius jumped out of his bed and turned to James.  
  
"Bloody hell Prongs, why are you screaming like a banshee?" he asked rubbing his eyes. James gulped.  
  
"Well, Padfoot , in case you didn't notice.but you are in your bloody underwear!" James yelled.  
  
"So," Sirius started, " you've seen me in my underwear before." He said looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Well yea, but not when I can see your whole bloody arse!" James yelled. Sirius looked at his bum to see a giant hole in his underwear.  
  
"Hehe..sorry Prongs." Sirius said sitting down. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"No worries Padfoot.seeing your ass is the highlight of my day." He said sarcastically while stretching and getting up.  
  
"Mine too man, mine too." Sirius said wiping a fake tear. They looked at eachother and immiediatly burst into laughter.They both stopped when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"James sweetie?" it was Karen Potter, James' mum.  
  
"Yea?" James asked as he made up his bed. "Can I come in?" She asked about 2 open the door. Sirius jumped into his bed and made sure he was covered. Karen had already entered the room.  
  
"Um, well seeing as you're already here.I guess so." James said sitting down flashing him mom a smile. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well Mrs. Daly just floo'ed over and said that Rachel was having some people stay over until school started, she wanted to know if you boys were interested in going?" She asked. James grinned at Sirius.  
  
It was well known that Rachel and James' parents were good friends. And so were Rachel and James whenever Lily wasn't around. And he was also VERY aware that Rachel and Lily were best friends, meaning she would be there.  
  
" Of course! We'll get packed," James said opening his closet door, his mom left. Sirius turned and grinned at James.  
  
"Your going to make this week hell for Lily huh?" He asked making his own bed. James' face went into a fake shock look.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
" I mean Prongs, that I know nothing gets you happier than pissing off Lily Evans." Sirius told him.  
  
"Well sure, she's so..fiesty." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Uh huh Mr. I Don't Like Lily." Sirius said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, I never said she wasn't sexy. Just that I don't fancy her." James said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Sure mate, whatever you say." Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
******************************  
  
Whenever Lily arrived at Rachel's she couldn't stop smiling. The size of Rachel's house, was probably three times the size of Lily's. Meaning, Lily had her own guestroom, bathroom, and house elf. It was paradise.  
  
" And of course here's your room, your favorite." Rachel said opening a door to a room filled with. well black at the moment. Lily walked in and the whole room turned into a shade of bright yellow.  
  
"Well aren't we feeling sunny." Rachel said. This room was Lily's favorite because it was a mood room. Whatever mood you were in, was the shade of everything in the room. "This never ceases to amaze me." Lily said as she laid on her giant king sized bed.  
  
"Well, go ahead and unpack. the others will be here soon." Rachel said walking very fast towards the door.  
  
"Others?" Lily asked with her eyes mixed in confusion.  
  
"Oh. Well, mum kind of invited some other people. Alex will be here tomorrow, Mel doesn't know if she can come yet." Rachel said playing with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"So, who would be coming today?" Lily asked her. Rachel was about to open her mouth with her mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"RACHEL! JAMES AND SIRIUS ARE HERE!" Lily's eyes went into a dark jade green.  
  
"No." She said simply. "No way in hell are they here! Rachel!? How could you do that?" She asked, trying to keep her bad temper down.  
  
"Well," came a voice form the door. " her mom invited us actually." Lily turned to see James Potter himself leaning against the door. He was in some jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was as messy as ever. He ran a hand through it, making it worse.  
  
"Hey Rach." He said with a smile. " Fancy seeing you here Evans." James said bowing towards Lily. " How is my little flower doing?" He asked taking her hand to kiss it. Lily jerked her hand again.  
  
"Ugh! Don't touch me you prat." Lily said sitting on her bed. Her room was now a violent shade of red. Just then Sirius entered.  
  
"What's up ladies?" He asked sitting next to Lily. " How are you Lils?" He asked giving her a small hug. Usually Lily would have hugged him back, even though he was a prat. Lily couldn't help but feel Sirius was a big brother. But she sat there not moving. Sirius looked around the room.  
  
"Feeling red today?" He asked looking at Rachel. She rolled her eyes but grinned.  
  
"Mood room." She said simply. Sirius' eyes bulged.  
  
"And this is Lily's room?" he asked slowly.  
  
"That's a positive." Rachel said smiling. Sirius began to scoot slowly away from Lily.  
  
"Anyways!" he said getting up.  
  
"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just don't want to be in the line of fire whenever Ms. Evans releases her." he looked around the room. "redness." Sirius finished smirking at James.  
  
Rachel looked down at her watch. " 4 Minutes James, that's a record." She said laughing. Lily looked up. The room turned into a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm ok." Lily repeated in a whisper.  
  
"Well now that you're ok.can we get some food? I'm one hungry Marauder." He sighed. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Some things never change." Rachel said leading the way out of the room.  
  
******************************  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Alright, now a grand chappie, but another one! Lol. Thanks for reading and ANY comments you have ( I'm so desperate I'm even accepting bad ones), PLEASE LEAVE THEM!!!! Thanks again!  
  
,*´¨`) . * · . · * .  
.·´ ¸.·*¨) ¸.·*¨') * Melissa * (¸,.·´ (¸,* *.,·* * . . *  
* 


	3. A Sirius Ism

Disclaimer: Nothing owned here besides some new characters and corny jokes!  
  
A/n: Ok! Whoa, I went and got myself GROUNDED OFFLINE! Ugh I'm so retarded, a whole month! Can you believe it? But! My loving sister Jeni has offered to update 4 me, ::crowd says:: 'THANK YOU JENI!" yep, so I can't answer any questions on reviews or such, I dunno how many I have even! How sad is this? But thanks if you have reviewed! And also. I re-read OotP, ya know since I'm grounded -sigh- I bawled my little eyes out AGAIN when Snuffles died.::wipes tear:: ANYWAYS! Here's the next chapter- I'll respond to ALL reviews on OCTOBER 28th! That's when my groundation is over! Lol. On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three- A Sirius 'Ism *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel, Lily, James, and Sirius sat in the dining room at the Daly's, Lily sending James cold looks, James laughing as he made silent jokes to himself, Rachel making repulsed faces at Sirius, and Sirius chowin' down on some chicken.  
  
"Honestly!" Rachel said in a disgusted voice, " With all the girls you. have had. that you've experienced with. you'd think. UGH! Just get some manners Sirius!" Lily laughed at Rachel, whose face turned red at her stuttering.  
  
"B-b-but R-Ra-Rachel I do have ma-man-manners!" Sirius said with a fake stutter, spraying chicken on James.  
  
"Ew." James said sarcastically, wiping a piece of chicken off his glasses. " So Rach, when will the others be here? Moon- I mean Remus said he was coming, but Petey-boy can't." James said now taking his glasses off to clean them properly.  
  
"Well, Alex should have already been here, and Mel can't come at all, here parent's want her with them." Rachel said cleaning the table off with a rag she had just hit Sirius with. Lily sat there looking off into space, barely hearing anything they had said.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Lillers! Lily come in, I repeat Lily come in." Sirius said in mock- astronauts' voice. Lily apparently shook out of her trance.  
  
"Huh?" She asked the group. Rachel and Sirius rolled their eyes, but grinned. James just stared. Lily started wiping her face; James' stares made her feel as if he had hexed her or something.  
  
"No worries doll, no magic in the summer, remember?" James said grinning, rotating his wand in his hand. Lily's eyes went into slits as she glared.  
  
"What makes you think I actually thought you had the nerve to hex me Potter?" She spat his name out like it was poison. "Oh nothing, except I've had the nerve to hex you since we were eleven." James said grinning. Rachel smirked, she knew was coming.a famous fight.Another famous fight, between James Potter and Lily Evans.  
  
James loved to rile Lily up, and Lily loved exploding up at James, that was the only thing she did like about being face to face with James Potter. He would entice her over and over again, until she popped. She knew he could make her mad, and but she also was very aware he hated the wrath of the Red- Headed Wonder, everyone did.  
  
"Eleven, and twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and I believe we're on sixteen here Lillers." Sirius said smiling at her. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not my fault he gets all hot and bothered when I'm mad." She didn't blink; she didn't roll her eyes. She simply stared at James, knowing that would show him. But to her surprise James grinned.  
  
"You know me too well Evans." He said gliding up to her.  
  
"Ugh! Grody!" She said and she ran from James. "Stay away Potter! I'm warning you! Just back off!" Lily cried. Sirius and Rachel watched, grinning and finding it hard not to laugh.  
  
"Whatcha' gonna do Evans? Sick a werewolf on me?" James asked smiling.  
  
"Possibly." A voice came from the door. It was Remus.  
  
"Remus!" Lily cried running up to him and engulfing him in a hug. James felt a pang hit his stomach.  
  
"Hello my little flower! James playing ruff again?" He asked ruffling her hair.  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle." Lily said smiling. 'Finally,' she thought ' my bro's here to save me! What was that about a werewolf?' she asked herself, for she knew nothing of Remus' condition.  
  
"Moony!" James greeted him with a brotherly hug, and Remus patted him on the back.  
  
"It's been too long man." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Remmy!" Rachel cried jumping on him. He laughed as she fell off, gripping his leg and sitting on his foot.  
  
"I missed you too Rach." He said patting her head. " I'm only staying a couple of days you guys. mum wants me home by Monday." He told them winking at James and Sirius, because he knew they were aware of the full moon that occurred Tuesday.  
  
"Only three days? Blast." Lily said making a pouting face.  
  
"Cheer up Evans! You have me and Sirius!" James said brightly.  
  
"Oh joy." Lily said sarcastically, holding onto Remus' leg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm stuffed. Thanks Ms. Daly." Sirius said at dinner that night, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"A miracle, Sirius Black.stuffed! Who'd think it?" Remus said grinning at his friends. Sirius flashed a very sarcastic smile.  
  
"A true miracle indeed." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Lily didn't even turn around.  
  
"Always like you to be late.Alexis Basil." Lily said turning around smiling at her friend. The blonde smiled back.  
  
" I just had to make an entrance." She said throwing her hands in the air, striking a model pose. She began laughing and hugging Lily, Rachel, and Sirius. "James." She greeted with a nod. "Alex." He did the same.  
  
As with most girls, Alex had a past with James. They had dated in the beginning of fifth year, until she claimed he liked Lily and broke it off. The thing is. he had been her first 'partner', as in 'sexual partner.' And she his, so their attitudes towards eachother had always been rigid.  
  
"Well, since we're all here.who's up for a game of quidditch?" James asked holding a snitch in his hands.  
  
"Blood sucking kapas James, why do you feel like you need to carry that around?" Sirius asked inclining his head towards the snitch. James grinned.  
  
"Had since I nicked it last year, it's my pride and joy." He said with a laugh. "but c'mon guys! Who wants to play?" he asked, throwing his friends a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Not me." Said Lily, she was followed by a chorus of "Not me!"'s. "I'm Out!" "Maybe later" from the rest of the group.  
  
"Always like you Evans," James said throwing Lily a nasty look. " Take all my fun out of life." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Attractive James.I like that look for you." Rachel said laughing. Lily rolled her eyes at her friends.  
  
"Um, girls? Can I see you in well, Lily's room?" Alex asked standing up from where she sat on the ground. The girls nodded and headed off.  
  
"Honestly," Sirius said pouting, " why do they always leave us out?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, what's up?" Lily asked as she sat on her bed. The room turned a light violet color.  
  
"Purple means?" Alex asked standing in front of her two friends.  
  
"Anxious." Rachel said with a grin. " Get on with it now, in case you forgot, I have three Marauders downstairs.I don't need them destroying my house." She laughed. Lily let out a grunt.  
  
"Well, do you guys remember how Mel and me went to the states for the beginning of the two summers? Well we visited this town in Ohio called.Middletown I think- anyways! Ok, we went to a muggle town right? And look what I got!" Alex pulled her shirt up. Lily and Rachel gasped. Alex had a belly-button ring. A pink star to be exact.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Lily asked poking her friend in the stomach.  
  
"Eh, not really." Alex smiled. Rachel just shook her head. She put a hand on her stomach. "Hurts me to think about it." she said simply.  
  
"Isn't it the saltiest though?!" Alex asked almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Saltiest?" Lily asked, with a raised eyebrow. Alex smiled again.  
  
"Ohio lingo- salty means cool." She said a-matter-of fact like.  
  
"Oh.of course - cool." Rachel said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I wonder what 'salty' things the guys are up too." Lily said sitting down.  
  
"Ew Lils, that was a bit nasty sounding, maybe 'salty' isn't the word for you." Alex laughed. Just as she sat down an owl flew into the room and dropped an envelope.  
  
"Doesn't miss a thing, Dumbledore." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Ah," Lily said opening the letter, " I'm a prefect." She told her friends.  
  
"Really? That means.Melanie isn't." Alex said with a confused look.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Obvious." Lily said with a light laugh.  
  
"What if Timothy Wood is the guy? He is so hot Lily! I'm talking, razor fine." Rachel said as the girls burst into laughter. Just then a knock came at the door.  
  
"Hey girls?" It was Remus.  
  
"Yea?" they all asked together. He walked in, a letter in hand.  
  
"I'm a prefect!" he said smiling. He was answered by a 'Me too!" from Lily.  
  
"Timothy, or him." Rachel said smiling. The girls cracked up. Remus held a confused look.  
  
"Yea, anyways." He started. Just then Sirius and James ran into the room. They noticed it was a yellow color.  
  
"Good you're happy." James said grinning, " What's up with the owls?" he asked.  
  
"Lils and me are prefects." Remus said grinning.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said as he brought his hands up to the sides of his mouth. Both hands in the shape of W's and his mouth in a O shaped to spell out 'W- O-W'. The group laughed.  
  
"Just another Sirius'ism." Alex said laughing at him.  
  
"I happen to like my isms thank you." He said putting on a mock hurt expression. This just caused the group to laugh even more.  
  
"Good Lord." Lily said.  
  
"Jesus not Voldemort I hope." James said grinning. Lily gave a very sarcastic smile.  
  
"Nothing gets by you Potter!" She said. " I swear your pure brilliance astounds me." She said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"At least I make you proud." James said putting a hand over his heart. They all laughed as the room turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Holy sprinkled cookies! Not again!" Sirius said putting his hand to his head.  
  
"Another ism." Alex said simply sitting down, cleaning her nails.  
  
"Do I have a James ism?" James asked looking at his friends. Remus laughed.  
  
"Yep, sure enough." He told James. " And what's that?" James asked. Remus cocked his head to side and pulled his hand through his hair twice shaking his head, making his hair extremely messy. Everyone laughed especially Lily.  
  
"Oh my goodness! That's exactly how he does it." She said, gasping for air. James' face was very red indeed.  
  
"Whatever I don't do that." He said. Then maybe 30 seconds later, his hand went for his hair.  
  
"Aha! Caught ya mate!" Sirius cried at him pointing his finger to like a sword. Rachel opened her mouth but Sirius put a hand up to stop her.  
  
"I know I know," he began, " just another Sirius ism."  
  
******~~~~~~~*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
A/n: Ok! I know, I'm grounded, I suck, I'm a big loser. But please review! I'll update.. When my mom leaves the house. Lol. But hopefully will be within the next week! OK? I LOVE U GUYS! ::blows kiss to a picture of James:: I'm pathetic I know, by the way.PADFOOT LIVES! Lol. Later guys!  
  
Melissa aka *tink 


	4. Ticking Time

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this on here? I think we've covered that fact I own nothing, notta, zilch! So.I won't progress to put this on my next chapters- consider it not mine.  
  
A/n: Aha! I've returned fateful readers! ::confetti falls and music plays- a loud booming voice comes:: " The Queen has returned!" ok.that was a bit much huh? Lol. Alright guys- I'm finally.UNGROUNDED! YES! I knew I'd survive and I did! Yepperoo- so on with the wonderful story mates!  
  
*~*~*~*~* Chapter Four - Ticking Time *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geez, there's nothing to do," Sirius started. " Remmy's gone, you guys are too lazy to do anything." He received an odd glare from Alex.  
  
"Sirius, you say this as you're laying on your fat bum, eating chocolate frogs. I think you've confused the idea of who's lazy here pal." She said as she got up and stretched.  
  
"How many days?" Lily groaned.  
  
"Four." James said laying his head on his pillow.  
  
"C'mon guys! I say. let's take a trip to Diagon Alley. We could all use a little taste of the place where we started this long journey." Rachel said as she shot Lily a smile, remembering how they first met there.  
  
** An eleven year old Lily walking into Ollivander's, when a greasy looking, hook nosed boy knocked her down.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her as he kept walking, without even offering to help her up.  
  
"What a gentleman huh?" Said a voice from above Lily. She looked up to a see a brown headed girl with her hand held out. "He's a true ladies man I bet." The girl laughed. Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm Lily." She said quietly. The girl nodded.  
  
"Rachel Daly," she held out her hand. "Muggle born?" Rachel asked. Lily looked confused. "Yep, I meant, your parental figures aren't wizards or witches, you're the first?" She asked, still smiling. Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm trying to get my wand." Lily told her, looking up a little more.  
  
"Right this was chicky." Rachel said as she opened the door. "It's a tough world, full of boys with cooties, good thing I was there to help you." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Thanks again." Lily said walking into the store.  
  
"So, first year right?" Rachel asked as the door shut behind them.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe it's been six whole years." Alex said sighing.  
  
"Please don't start crying your eyes out." James said stuffing his face into a pillow. Alex just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"So Diagon Alley?" Rachel asked the group. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Might as well," he started , "Merlin knows I need to get my school gear."  
  
"Gear? You sound like your going hiking or something Siri," Lily laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to change then we can go." Alex said standing up and pulling Lily up along with her. The guys nodded but lay on their backs not moving. Lily rolled her eyes along with her friends and made her way to change.  
  
Fourty-five minutes later the girls returned downstairs to a sleeping James and pacing Sirius. "Oh we just need to change." Mimicked Sirius is a girl voice. "Bloody hell you guys.you've been gone 2 hours!"  
  
"More like 45 minutes Sirius." Lily said laughing and pulling her hair across one shoulder. James awoke and looked right at her.  
  
'Damn' he thought to himself as he surveyed her. She was wearing tight white pants, and a black halter top. Her long red hair had been straightened and she looked ultimately gorgeous. James felt his pants tighten around his groin. "Damn" he swore softly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked looking over at him.  
  
"Stomach ache." James lied. Sirius smirked, he knew what was going on.because he was feeling the same thing.only for Alex.  
  
"Let's go." Lily said walking to the door. "Diagon Alley awaits the entrance of the two most popular bachelors at Hogwarts, along with three gorgeous ladies." She laughed walking out.  
  
"You have no idea." James said under his breath following her out.  
  
***!*!*!*!*!*!*****!!**!*!*!*!****!*!*!*!***!*!***!*!*!***!*!***!*!*!**  
  
"Yes mum I know! A letter each week." Rachel was telling her mom, as she waited in front of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Thank you again Mrs. Daly for putting up with me." Lily told Rachel's mom.  
  
"Putting up with you? Dear it was my pleasure!" She hugged Lily close." I expect to hear from you often too dear." Lily nodded and smiled. Her friends started to get on the train when two hands slipped around her waist.  
  
"Miss me?" it was the voice of a girl. Lily laughed.  
  
"Always." She said as she turned to face one of her best friends, Melanie Owens.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Melanie said as she engulfed Lily into a hug. "You too Mel." Lily said. "The others went to find our compartment, I'll be in there in a minute." Lily smiled as Melanie ran off.  
  
Lily looked up at the clock which said 10:50, she still had ten minutes. She sighed.her days at Hogwarts were coming to an end, she only had a little while longer, and she planned to make it her best.  
  
***~~****~~****`~***~~***  
  
Same place, even the same exact time. A whole other year later, a seventeen year old, Lily Evans stood looking at the same clock. She straightened her Head Girl badge and smiled. It was her final year. Two hands came over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" came a deep voice.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed hurling around and smiling at her friend. Sirius Black stood before her, looking very stunning indeed.  
  
"Gosh Lillers, you're looking more beautiful every time I see you." He said and he moved a long piece of red hair from her face. Indeed he was right, Lily Evans was now one of the most sought after girls at Hogwarts, she had grown into a beautiful woman.  
  
"Shut up Black." Lily said hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Still feisty I see." He said hugging her close.  
  
"Where're the girls?" she asked obviously meaning Rachel, Alex and Melanie. She hadn't got to see them over the summer, being she was in France with her family.  
  
"Girls? I don't know what you're talking about Lil, if you mean those three girls, sluts kind of bitchy? Well they-" he was cut off by a pinch in his butt. "OWW!" he cried. A giggled was heard and Rachel appeared.  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful entry Sirius, it will be repaid I promise." Rachel said as she hugged Lily. "Oh Lils I missed you!" Lily was greeted by her other two best friends, then Remus .  
  
"Head girl? Nice Evans." Remus said flicking her badge. Her glowing smile she'd kept faltered.  
  
"Aren't you Head boy though?" she asked with a confused look. Alex laughed but was given a deathly glare from Melanie.  
  
"Nope, afraid not flower, that would be me," it was deep voice, a sexy voice coming from right behind Lily. She whirled around and came face to face with James Potter.  
  
"YOU!?" she shrieked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Lily." James said as he gave Sirius and Remus a brotherly hug. "Peter around?" he asked them.  
  
"No, he said something about running late, and finding a seat without him." Sirius said ticking the two things off his fingers. James looked confused but simply said 'Oh.' He glanced at Lily, as she talked to Rachel, Alex, and Melanie.  
  
'I swear she keeps getting hotter and hotter. Nothing you can do about it pal, she's made it clear she;s not interested.' He thought to himself. He looked her up and down, his stomach gave a weird lurch. He wanted Lily Evans, and he wanted her bad.  
  
"Um, Prongs.I think if you stare any harder your lazor eyes will finish her off." Sirius cracked.  
  
"Shut it Padfoot, I know she's not interested." James glowered.  
  
"But like you've told us a million times, ' I will get Lily Evans'." Remus said with a face of determination. Sirius cracked.  
  
"You know him too well Moony." He said. James just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Would you wankers cut it out?" He said going to get on the train.  
  
"Where are you going?" Melanie asked him, as he walked by.  
  
"Heads' compartment. Coming Lily?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "I suppose I had no choice do I?" she rolled her eyes but waved to her friends and followed him in.  
  
"You know Evans, I'm really not that bad." James said as they started down the isle. Lily grunted.  
  
"Funny Potter." She laughed. "Unless you've delfated your head a bit, wait no, I mean a TON, there is no way in hell you're 'not that bad'." Lily said bustling behind him.  
  
"And what if I have?" he stopped turning to face her.  
  
"You haven't." She said simply trying to go by him. He put his arm up to stop.  
  
"What if I have?" James repeated, a stern look on his face. Lily looked him up and down and got nose to nose with him. James almost stopped breathing. He could feel her breath on him, her smell filled his senses, her body was against his. He prayed she couldn't feel him rising in a certain place. She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Prove it." She said and ducked under his arm, walking ahead of him. He watched after her.  
  
"This, I can do." He said as he followed her to the front of the train.  
  
***!*!*!*!*!*******!!*!*!*!*******!*!*!*!*******!*!*!******!*!*!*****!*!***  
  
A/N: OK! I know short chappie, and it moved fast. But I had a pure stroke of genius last night, and I HAD to move this to 7th year..trust me a couple of chapters you'll be happy! Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm all sad and lonesome with your wonderful reviews! And NO flames! Pleasful! I'm already sad no one likes my story!!! But I love you guys anyways!! Bye!  
  
**tink 


End file.
